Show the Real You
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Christmas should be a time for merriment, laughter, and good cheer. But for Sonic and his friends, problems of every shape and size keep cropping up, sapping any happiness and piling on the stress. With Christmas being tomorrow, is there any hope for their dilemmas or will this be a sour holiday, full of ill tidings and hurt? Rated K.
1. Chapter 1: At a Loss

**A/N:** It's that time of year again.

**Sword:** Whenever we eat so much candy that we puke?

No. Well, kind of.

**Pen:** The time of the year when you leave me alone?

Not yet. The holidays are upon us, so why not celebrate with a story? All characters belong to Sega. The story, Sword, and Pen belong to me. This was inspired by Phil Collins' rendition of "True Colors" and "HomeMade Vs Storebought Gifts" by Kimmie2. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1- At a Loss**

Cream lifted her head from rolling a snowman's body and shook the snow off her mittens. Something was wrong. A stray squirrel bounded past her feet as she gazed down the road. She had thought she heard a person sniffing, as if crying.

Off in the distance, she caught sight of an orange fox, bundled in a green scarf and jacket. His two tails dragged against the ground, picking up snow in his fur and his ears were flattened against his scalp. _Tails_, Cream thought. He always traveled by her house on his way home in the Mystic Ruins, usually stopping by to visit and play.

But when she called out to him, he didn't even acknowledge her. She left her front yard and chased after him. "Tails!" He continued to walk, shuffling his feet. It wasn't hard for her to catch up to him. The little rabbit stood in front of him. "Tai—" Her voice caught in her throat.

Tails' baby blue eyes, normally so bright and happy, were downcast and depressed. His nose honked when he sniffed and his cheeks were matted with dried tears. He pulled his scarf higher over his face and greeted her. "Hey, Cream."

It wasn't the first time Cream had seen him in this state. She was the only one who ever did. Despite being a celebrated hero of Mobius, that didn't stave off hateful remarks thrown Tails' way about his namesakes. Especially from a particular set of bullies who he refused to identify, always telling Cream he could handle himself. But although he was brave, he was not cocky like Sonic or ruthless like Shadow. He was a younger, kindhearted spirit with a genius surpassing nearly everyone. While that attracted Cream to him, it was also a beacon, calling stronger personalities to pick him off like a weak member of a herd whenever he went into town alone.

Cream was positive the bullies were constant in their abuse and that Tails had hidden his sadness from her more often than not. The bullies didn't seem to physically harm him, so Tails didn't fight them, unwilling to engage in anything besides self-defense. But from what Cream gathered, they were relentless, bombarding him from all sides along with passerby who felt the same way. It boiled her blood to think of people sneering and looking down their nose at someone who dedicated his life to protecting them. And it always broke her heart to see her friend hurting.

"Do you want to come in?" she pointed at her house. "Mom could make us some hot chocolate. You look pretty cold."

He glanced at the house, like a daisy topped with snow and frost, then shook his head. "No, I have to get back home. Got to finish some work and wrap presents."

"Maybe I could help?" She wanted to cheer him up. To hug him and let him know she was there for him. They could go to his house, talk, he could tell her what happened, she could comfort him, then lean down and kiss him. Cream blushed red and pulled the tops of her orange jacket higher. She almost didn't hear Tails dismiss her offer.

"Thanks, but it shouldn't take too long. I'll see you at Amy's house tonight." Then he quickly strode past her.

She reached out for him, but couldn't think of anything else to say. Her mind was too flustered by her previous thought. It was one of many that had been cropping up over the past few months and its occurrence had grown in alarming frequency. They were close as friends could be, but not that close. Although Cream wished they were, she wasn't sure about Tails. Sometimes, he seemed to show more interest in her and other times, he was content with how they were.

Cream shook her head. This was no time to ponder her own dilemma. She wanted to help Tails. But how? With no lead on the bullies and Tails shutting himself off, there was little she could do.

_Amy._ Cream nodded. She could ask Amy for advice. She ran back to her house and told her mom where she was going. Cheese was snoozing in the corner underneath their Christmas tree. She pet him and whispered, "I'll be back later." Then she ran outside, flapped her ears, and lifted into the sky, flying as fast as she could to Amy's house.

* * *

Blaze created a torrent of fire and directed it at the ground. The flames burned away the snow on the sidewalk and path up to Amy's house. She took care to stick to the concrete only. Within minutes, she was finished. A neighbor nearby, in the middle of shoveling a pile of snow, was gawking at her. She smiled and headed back into the house.

The violet cat shirked off her jacket when she stepped inside and stomped the snow off her shoes. The fireplace was roaring in the living room and a Christmas tree was in the beside it, immaculately decorated with multi-colored lights that lit up in a colored cycle. Tinsel and various ornaments, some hand-made by Amy and Cream out of beads or paper, hung here and there. There was a collection of all of Amy's friends, crudely painted and placed on different branches. Some were hung closer to others, like Amy's pink hedgehog representation of herself in kissing range of a blue hedgehog with a determined expression. Blaze's figure dangled next to a silver hedgehog with striking golden eyes that matched hers.

That same hedgehog entered the room, levitating a wreath with each hand. They were surrounded in a teal glow, like his palms, and Amy was directing his movements. "Put one on the front door and the other over the fireplace, Silver," she said.

"Got it. Hey, Blaze," he said, walking past her. "All done?"

"Yeah. Anything else that needs doing, Amy?"

Amy entered the room, pulling on a red jacket over her scarlet turtleneck. "No, that's all for now, thank you. You've been a big help."

"Well, thanks for inviting us," Blaze said.

"You're welcome. I just need to run out to the mall really quick."

"Mind if I come?" Silver asked. "I have a few things to pick up."

"Sure," Amy said, sliding on a pair of earmuffs. "Blaze, can you stay here and watch the food? Take it out if we're not back in an hour."

"Alright," she said. Silver gathered up his jacket, earmuffs, and scarf and they left. Blaze sat in the living room, watching a Christmas special Silver had turned on. She found it very cheesy and saccharine at first, but was soon wrapped up in it.

_Knock, knock, knock!_ She checked the clock. _Fifteen minutes? They really flew there_, she , waiting at the door was a cream-colored rabbit, her cheeks flushed pink by the cold. "Cream?"

"Hello, Ms. Blaze. Is Ms. Amy here?" she asked, shivering.

"No, but come in." Cream nodded her thanks and zipped over to the fireplace. She tore off her mittens and held her hands to the fire, content washing over her face. "Amy's at the mall with Silver."

"Oh." Cream deflated. "Do you know when she'll be back?" Blaze shook her head and Cream sighed, turning back to the fire.

"Is something wrong?" Blaze asked. Cream looked at her and nodded. "Anything I can do to help?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I don't know. Can you help me with someone?"

"I can try," Blaze said. She sat back down in her chair and muted the television. Cream climbed into a seat and twiddled her thumbs. Unlike the subjects of her kingdom, Cream didn't spill her problem right away. After a period of awkward silence, Blaze coughed into her hand. "Uh, you can tell me whenever you want." The little girl still waited, kicking her legs and biting her lip. _Maybe it would be better to wait for Amy._

"I have this friend," Cream finally started, "who's being picked on. But he won't let me help him. And I don't know who the bullies are or what to do. I really want to help T- my friend, but nothing seems to work."

Blaze leaned against the arm of her chair. "You must really care about him." Cream blushed and shyly nodded and Blaze realized the extent of the situation. She chuckled, finding the rabbit's feelings endearing. "I actually had the same problem when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Blaze said.

"What did you do?" Cream asked.

Blaze leaned forward. "I'll tell you."

* * *

Years ago, when Blaze was a small child, she was ridiculed and feared by others. Those with powers like hers were an oddity and not always widely accepted, many fearing such power. None of the people who made the remarks did so to her face, and only a few dared to even say anything, but whispers spread fast throughout a castle. As such, Blaze was shunned now and then by children and parents alike who refused to even give her a chance. Sometimes, she felt as if she didn't know who to trust and grew to isolate herself from everyone, afraid to put her trust in the wrong person.

However, she was forced to socialize as much as possible with daily strolls through town. It was during one such stroll when her bodyguard had entered a shop for a few minutes that she heard jeering children and cruel names. At first, she thought they were directed at her. But as she listened, she found the catcalls coming from another street. Blaze dashed over there and found a small, silver hedgehog, surrounded by a group of children. They taunted and kicked dust into his face.

"Freak!" one boy said.

"Hey, Silver! Anyone tell you that you look like a stupid plant with those quills?" a girl sneered, pulling on said quills.

"Hey, stop that!" Blaze said. She ran between the children and Silver. Everyone froze, their eyes wide like dinner plates, and whispered to one another. None of the bullies were sure what to do.

One, who appeared to be the leader, looked around, as if checking for any adults. When he saw none, he grew bolder and crossed his arms. "What's it matter to _you_?" he asked.

The girl who had pulled on Silver's quills touched the boy's shoulder. "Let's get out of here," she said. But he wouldn't budge.

"My dad says your kind shouldn't even be allowed here. That you'll be the end of us true citizens," the boy continued. He shoved Blaze aside. There was a collective gasp from his backers and one by one, the other bullies ran off. Blaze pushed the boy back.

Before they could touch one another again, Silver stepped between Blaze and the boy. "Don't push the princess," he said, his voice unsure of himself.

"Or what? You going to do something about it, plant-boy?" When he turned around, he realized that his band was gone. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air, encased in a teal glow. He kicked his legs and whimpered as he was lifted several feet off the ground.

Below, Silver was glaring at him. "Yes," he said. "I won't let you hurt her."

Blaze smiled and tapped his shoulder. "Thanks," she said.

He blushed and mumbled, "It's okay."

"I think you can put him down now." Silver nodded and lowered the boy back to the ground. Blaze turned to him, emboldened by Silver's courage. "We're true citizens like everyone else. Now leave him alone, got that?"

The boy ran off, throwing one last "Freak!" over his shoulder. When he was gone, Blaze deflated. Yet another person in the town who made her feel like the world's largest social pariah.

"Thanks for that," Silver said.

She rubbed her arm. "You're welcome."

They stood standing there for what seemed like hours before Silver finally introduced himself. "I'm Silver."

"Blaze," she said.

"I know."

"Do they give you a lot of trouble?"

He sighed and dropped his eyes to his white-striped navy boots. "Sometimes, yeah. I don't like fighting if I can help it."

"Garon, my bodyguard, says it would just make things worse," Blaze said.

"I guess you have to deal with this, too?" When she nodded, he scratched his head. "So it's true? You can make fire?" Again, a slow nod. "Could I see it?"

She was taken aback by that request. Nobody had ever asked for her to conjure up fire. She didn't know if she would be comfortable doing such a thing. Then again, he was in the same boat as her. Perhaps it would be alright. Maybe he wouldn't be afraid of her.

Blaze held out her hand and for a moment, nothing appeared. Then a tiny spark erupted, which swirled round and round, building into a small, flaming comet with a long tail. Finally, it evolved into a fireball, spinning in her hands. Silver jumped back and shec closed her hand, extinguished the fire. Then she looked away. So even among people like her, there were those who were afraid and thought her strange.

"Sorry. Just didn't expect it," he said. "That's pretty cool."

The hedgehog was full of surprises. "Really? You're not scared?"

He shrugged. "Why would I be? It's part of you. Like my parents used to say, we're all born with something special and we shouldn't be afraid to show the real us."

"I like that," she said.

"Princess Blaze?" Gardon must've been searching for her. "Princess Blaze?"

She thumbed at the voice. "I should go."

"Okay," he said. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too." She was struck by an idea. "Would you like to come to the castle tomorrow?"

His jaw dropped and he stammered. "The c-castle? Me?"

She chuckled. He was adorable when flustered. "Yes, you. I don't see anyone else here."

"It would be an honor, Princess."

"Please, just Blaze," she said.

"Okay, Blaze." He shuffled his feet.

She beamed, enthusiastic inside that she had found someone like him. Someone who was like her, who wasn't afraid. This was a special chance for her. The joy inside burst forth into her hugging him. She swiftly realized what she was doing and pulled away, embarrassed and staring at her toes. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said, looking up at him once more, then running off to Gardon.

* * *

"And then you and Mr. Silver became friends?" Cream asked, on the edge of her seat, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Blaze said. "We both helped one another."

She twiddled her thumbs. "I can't do that. I can never find Tai-er, my friend when he's being bullied."

Blaze smiled. "Don't worry. Something will happen and you'll be able to help. Until then, just be a friend to him. It sounds like he could use that more than anything else right now. Especially with Christmas tomorrow, I'm sure he would appreciate a good friend." When Cream still frowned and gazed down, Blaze leaned forward. "Cheer up. Everything will work out."

"You really think so?"

"I do." A thought clicked in her head. "If you don't believe me, believe Amy. Isn't she always saying this is a time of year for miracles and when good things happen?" The little rabbit nodded. "Then there you are. Everything is looking up for you."

"You're right, Ms. Blaze!" Cream hopped from her chair, raising a fist with a determined face. "I will help him any way I can! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Blaze said. That had been easier than she thought. "Can I get you anything else? Would you like something to drink?"

She shook her head and rushed for the door. "No, thank you. I have to go." She paused with her hand on the knob. "Ms. Blaze?"

"Yes?"

She twisted her right boot back and forth. "Did anything more happen between you Mr. Silver afterwards?"

Blaze sat up straighter and looked away for a moment. Then she shook her head. "No. We're close, but not that close. Although something like that could happen between you and your friend."

Cream pulled open the door and dashed outside. Blaze turned her attention to the Christmas tree, where several packages were wrapped. A purple one in particular was topped with a gold bow and read _From: Blaze, To: Silver_. She rested her cheek in her hand and sighed. Her words echoed in her mind. _Not that close._ Then she added, _Not yet. I hope Amy's right about this time of year._

* * *

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Shadow said, tapping his foot impatiently as a blue hedgehog in a jacket and hand-knit scarf dug through a bin of movies.

"Because we're best friends?" the hedgehog said, burying himself further into the pile. "Or because we're helping each other find gifts? What about this one?" He held up a movie with a man standing in front of an explosion, shotgun held at the ready.

Shadow frowned, feeling a migraine setting in. "Honestly, Sonic. Do you ever think? Ask yourself if Knuckles would really like that?"

"Why not?" He flipped the box around and read parts of the synopsis. "Loner cool guy takes on a horde of thieves to recover missing gemstones. Sounds right up Knuckles' alley."

"Whatever, let's just go." The syrupy atmosphere of the department store and the constant cycle of only five Christmas carols on the speakers was grating on Shadow. After the four hours he had suffered here, he knew he would never be able to hear Jingle Bells again without maiming whoever sang it. He was stuffy even with his jacket slung over his shoulder.

Sonic hopped out of the pile, clutching the movie, and the hedgehogs walked through the store. "That almost takes care of mine. How about you?"

"One left," Shadow said. "Rouge."

"Saving the most important for last?" Sonic asked, a knowing grin creeping up his face.

"Are you?" Shadow countered. "I know you still haven't bought a gift for Amy."

Sonic put his hands behind his head and shrugged. "What can I say? She's hard to shop for."

"Jewelry, clothes, something handmade," Shadow ticked off on his fingers. They entered an electronics aisle. Maybe Rouge needed a new headset?

"Too serious, I have no fashion sense, and I was never good at arts and crafts. Not like Amy." He fingered the scarf.

"Then you could—dare I say?—show her the affection she craves." Shadow picked up a headset and looked it over. It didn't seem like right gift to get. Then again, nothing felt right when he tried to do something special for Rouge. It had to be memorable. Yet he couldn't think straight.

"Why does everyone get onto me for that? I show her I care well enough. Like any friend." Shadow raised a skeptical eyebrow and growled low in his throat. Sonic was a terrible liar, from his nervous eyes flitting back and forth as if something else had suddenly caught his attention to his limbs fidgeting. "Besides, I save her all the same. Don't actions speak louder than words?"

"I hit you all the time. But you still seem to think we're friends," Shadow said, putting the headset back.

Sonic smirked. "That's because I know you're a big softie inside, Shads."

"If you call me that one more time, I don't care if it's Christmas Eve, you'll be spending tomorrow in the ICU. I'll find a gift on my own." He broke off and headed for the store's exit.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted from behind. But Shadow was already out the door. He slipped his jacket on and walked down the length of the rest of the mall, searching for that one elusive gift.

He had resolved at the beginning of this month that things would be different. This year, he would make a change and move forward. But as he passed a jewelry store and caught sight of a blonde woman inside, he thought her face was younger and her eyes a deep blue, with skin like porcelain doll. _Maria?_ His hopes were dashed when he peered closer and the woman aged by twenty years. She smiled and waved at him.

Shadow grunted and sat down on a nearby bench. He couldn't do this. Every time, _every time_ he tried to move on, he was held back. Anyone he tried to get close to triggered Maria's memory to come up. Rouge had been the limit, the closest he achieved to reaching that level with anyone for the longest time.

Now, even trying to go beyond that with her caused him to relapse with Maria's death. It was like some sick psychopath inside his mind hovered over a button, waiting to push it when he bonded with a person. Then that entity would press the button, unleashing the full force of his memories, guilt, and his logic of "if I don't get close to anyone, it can never happen again."

Not that Rouge knew. Unlike Sonic, the black hedgehog was adept at hiding and burying his problems deep down. Although Rouge knew him better than all the others did, he was confident she had no idea what he was planning and the effect it was having on him.

He had to confront this. Had to. With a heavy sigh, he stood up, straightened his shoulders, and marched into the jewelry store.

* * *

Sonic had completely lost track of Shadow. But luck was on his side. He snuck around the corner of an aisle and peered out, grinning widely. "When what to my wondering eyes should appear," he muttered as Amy and Silver entered the store. Maybe if he saw what she bought for him, he could get an idea of what to buy for her. They headed to the clothing section and he followed, keeping his distance, yet staying close enough that he caught their conversation.

"I want to get her something special. Something that really suits her," Silver said. "Are you sure she would want a dress? Blaze is more practical than that."

"Absolutely," Amy said, searching through the clothes rack. "How many of her dresses allow her to fight or move easily?"

"Not many," he said. "She _hates_ those kind."

"There you go." She lifted out a slim dress that reached her own knees. "She only has the one outfit for that, which isn't suitable for royal events. So find her something that lets her breathe, yet is elegant."

"Like this?" He held up a garish yellow outfit with red polka dots.

Amy recoiled and put both dresses back. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to another rack. "You're lucky you have me here."

Sonic ducked into the middle of one circular rack just as Amy and Silver approached it. He lifted his feet onto the base and hoped they wouldn't notice the red shoes sticking out. Amy pushed aside several dresses, nearly touching his hand.

"How about this one?" Amy said, showing off a silver dress with a cut back. "It would really bring out her eyes, don't you think?"

Silver stared at the dress, seemingly lost in thought. "Yeah," he mumbled, his eyes glazing over. Sonic smirked as Amy snapped her fingers in his face.

"Hey, lover boy, don't get too lost in your fantasy." He blushed and turned around, scratching his ear. Amy draped the dress over her arm and continued pushing clothes aside. Sonic weaved and dodged the gaping holes made here and there.

"Have you figured out what to get Sonic yet?" Silver asked. "Something special, I'll bet?"

"I thought of that at first," she said, leaving the rack and moving to another. Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "But I think it only annoys him. Only reminds him that I love him while he doesn't. He only shops for me like any other friend."

"You're going to do the same then?" Silver pulled out a red dress ending a third of the way down the thigh. He flushed red and quickly hung it back on the rack.

"I don't know. Maybe," she said. "You see anything else you like besides this dress?"

"N-n-no. Nope. Nothing." He smiled wide.

"Well, let's go pay for this and hit another store. If we find something better, we can return it."

Sonic wormed his way out of the clothes rack and slipped outside ahead of the pair. Then he waited until they were outside and heading to another store before following them. He shivered, sticking his hands in his armpits. It was pretty cold outside compared to the toasty stores. The mall was large and expansive and if there was heat, it didn't do enough to warm his rattling bones.

"If you were to shop for him like a friend, what would you get him?" Silver asked.

Amy shrugged and rubbed her arms, supposedly shaking off a chill. "A movie maybe. Or some chili dogs." Sonic's stomach rumbled, suddenly craving the delicious food.

"And if you were to shop for him normally?"

Sonic strained his ear as Amy stopped and turned, biting her lip. "Something special. Something that says 'You mean the world to me'. But like I said, he hates that side of me anyway. He'd probably take the gift and forget about it." She swung the bag with Silver's present. "I just wish one year, he could—"

"Hey, you two. Last minute shopping?" A white bat sauntered up to them, with a furry white coat, boots, and earmuffs making her look like a sultry snowman. Sonic cursed her unfortunate timing. What did Amy want him to do? What?

"Hey, Rouge," Amy said. "Yes, just a few more gifts. You?"

"One more on my list. Mr. Grump himself."

"Why don't you join us?" Amy offered.

Rouge appeared to ponder it for a moment, then nodded. "Sure. Why not?" The three headed into an electronics store.

As he watched them enter, Sonic rubbed his chin. _If Rouge and Amy are together, I could see what they're both getting. Might actually cheer up ol' Shads if he knows what his gift is. _He grinned and ran into the store. _Time for some spying, Santa style._

**A/N: **And that's the first chapter. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far. We tried a different style with the flashback, since italics might've been harder to read. Did it work better?

**Sword:** Woo! Let's get this done by Christmas!

Er, wait. I don't even know what we'll do for the rest of—

**Sword:** Christmas! Let's do it! Next chapter! *jumps to the next page*

Look out!

**Pen:** Watch it! Agh!


	2. Chapter 2: True Friend and More

**A/N:** Here we are again, cranking this one out as fast as possible because someone proposed we would have this down by Christmas.

**Sword:** Oh! Oh! That was me! Totally me!

**Pen:** He knows! He was here!

Would you guys do the honors?

**Sword:** Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega. The story, me, and Pen belong to the author. Please don't use without permission. Let's do it! Away!

Please enjoy.

**Chapter 2- True Friend and More**

Shadow knew very little about jewelry. In fact, outside of the Chaos Emeralds, he didn't know anything at all about different gemstones, meanings of jewelry's type and color, or what accentuated Rouge. The only one who could've helped him was the bat. He kept browsing the glass display cases though, hoping something would stand out to him.

"Can I help you?" the blonde attendant asked.

"Just looking," he said. He studied a particular ring with a large cluster of diamonds. But it was marked as an engagement ring. He was nowhere near needing that yet.

"For a wife, a girlfriend?" the attendant asked. "Someone special?"

"Someone special." He moved to the necklaces. There was a one laced with tiny, glistening black pearls. He believed that Rouge had a similar necklace, but with pure white pearls instead.

"And what is this someone like?"

"You ask a lot of questions," he said, frowning.

"Sorry, sir. Only trying to be of service."

Shadow drummed his fingers on the display case. "She likes jewelry."

"Many women do," the attendant said, nodding.

"She's stubborn, passionate, very heated when she's arguing." It felt weird describing Rouge, especially to a total stranger. He had never really voiced his opinion on her aloud, except for a few remarks here and there. He caught sight of a ring with square rubies encrusted around it. The attendant urged him on. "But she's secretly caring. She's a good partner, confident, a flirt, selfless on occasion, sarcastic and witty in a good way, and…" he trailed off.

"Beautiful?" the attendant asked.

He tightened his lips. "Very."

"Sounds like a fiery personality," she said, smiling wide. "With a heart of gold."

"Yeah."

She touched the display case in front of her and bowed her head, as if deep in thought. "Hmm," she murmured to herself. "Let's see what we have here then." She took out the ruby ring he had been staring at. "How about this one? Red hot just like her."

When he saw it up close, Shadow thought it was too ostentatious, even for Rouge. "Do you have something more low-key? Something," he tapped his foot, searching for the right word, "elegant?"

"Sure we do." She put the ring back and pulled out a golden bracelet that sparkled with glitter. "Elegant, refined, perfect for the classy woman."

It was better, but it still didn't scream Rouge's name. He shook his head and the attendant placed it back in its case. "No matter. We'll find something for your lady." They went through several more rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earrings before she finally showed off a necklace with a string of small, dark gems dangling down the front and a bracelet fashioned out of an onyx band topped with a circle of sparkling white diamonds.

Rouge never did wear necklaces much except to formal events. Even if she didn't wear his gift except at those events, he figured she would wear a bracelet more often. And the colors were drawing him in, claiming it was the correct decision.

"That one," he said, pointing at it.

"Excellent choice, sir," she said. "Would you like it gift wrapped?"

"Yes." She bowed her head and disappeared to a back room for several minutes. When she came back, she handed him a black box tied with a red ribbon. "Your lady is very lucky. I'm sure she'll love it."

"I hope so," he muttered. Shadow paid for the bracelet and left the store. _I really hope I can give it to her, too._ As long as he kept his cool and didn't let his problem stand in the way, he was assured everything would go swimmingly.

But when he glanced back at the attendant waving to him from the store window, he saw Maria's face again, forlorn and bidding farewell forever. He shook his head and hurried out of the mall.

* * *

Blaze picked up her gift to Silver, turning the package over and over in her hands. Lying beneath the wrapping and the box housing it was the royal heirloom she had carefully placed inside. It was a golden crest, designed in the shape of a shield with a simple castle as the insignia. The crest of her house, meant only for those in and very close to her family.

Silver was as close as anyone could possibly be to her. She hoped and wished something would come of this offering, that he would definitely know what he meant to her.

She put the gift back underneath the tree and headed to the kitchen. She slipped on some oven mitts and took the pie out of the oven, leaving the large turkey inside to cook longer. The turkey Amy had cooked smelled delicious, as did the blueberry pie. They intermingled with the cookies, cranberry sauce, and corn already sitting out.

But Blaze's mind was still on Silver. She wanted their gift exchange tonight to result in something great. For a moment, she was worried he wouldn't catch on and would continue to see them as close friends, as he always seemed to do. _Silver's naïve, but he's not _that _naïve_, she thought. One glance at the present and she removed the oven mitts. _Just to be on the safe side, I'll give him some hints._

She grabbed a pen and scribbled out _From: Blaze_ on her present's tag and wrote _Love: Blaze_ after the _To: Silver_.

Then Blaze ran upstairs to the guest bedroom where she had been staying, right across the hall from Silver's room. She checked the lights, dimming them low and nodding. "That'll do." She turned the lights back up to full and ran to her closet. There was a particular gown that she hated, yet wore for special occasions. Although Silver loved it, commenting that she always looked beautiful in it. It was a deep red with ruffles along the hem and puffy arms.

Blaze frowned at the dress, already experiencing the uncomfortable tightness from gown across her chest and back, the limited movement of her legs, and what she thought was the genuine goofy appearance of it. _It's only for one night. I don't have to wear it long and if it gets the point across, it's worth it._

She laid the dress on the bed and went back downstairs to check on the turkey.

* * *

Spying was less thrilling than Sonic had thought it would be. Amy and Rouge had taken to also browsing through personal items for themselves or checking out clothing and shoe stores, trying on different things until Sonic was as beleaguered as Silver looked.

"What do you think of these?" Amy asked Rouge and Silver in one store. She showed off a pair of green boots, walking back and forth in them.

"Sure. They're fine," Silver said, yawning.

Sonic sat on the floor at the end of the aisle, hidden away. _Hurry up. The mall's going to close soon._

"They're a little big," Rouge said, tilting her head and circling Amy. "The high heels were much better."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Amy said.

"So you're getting those?" Silver asked, perking up. Sonic crouched on his knees. Were they actually paying and leaving?

"Oh, not today. I was just trying them on."

Sonic fell over, nearly shouting at the top of his lungs. Thankfully, Silver voiced his frustration for him. "What? Then why come here at all?"

"To see if the shoes fit," Amy said. She slipped back into her red boots and put the others on the shelf. "Well, we better hurry. The mall will be closing soon." Rouge and she headed to the exit. "C'mon, Silver. No time to waste."

He hung his head and rubbed his eyes. "Coming," he said, walking wearily after them. Sonic followed quietly, earning odd looks from the employees.

In the center of the mall, Rouge stopped and said, "I need to check on this last store." She jerked a thumb at another department store. "What about you guys?"

"I think I know what I'm getting, but it's at that place on the far side over there." Amy pointed off to the end of the mall. "So I guess we'll see you at my house later."

"Yeah, see you." And with that, they parted ways, Silver following Amy.

Sonic turned from Rouge to Amy and back to Rouge. He _had_ to know what Amy was buying him if he wanted any chance of getting her a good present. But on the other hand, he wanted to help Shadow out. _The guy could use a little help and stands to have a good chance if I see what Rouge buys._

Again, he watched Amy. _I really need to know. Have to make this special for her._

_But Shadow needs the help._

The girls were moving further apart until he had almost lost sight of them. He ground his teeth, knowing he would regret either decision somehow. Finally, he tailed Rouge into her store. _This better help._

* * *

The Mystic Ruins were difficult to traverse under normal circumstances. After a snowfall, they were downright treacherous to those not paying attention. The ruins themselves held massive piles of snow, but one stray step off their surface and one might find a weak patch where they would fall through. Sinkholes under the piles and steep slopes had resulted in more than one nasty fall. And it was always vague where the hard ice sheets were, sometimes hidden among clumps of snow.

Therefore, Cream was thankful she could fly over the dips, drops, inclines, and other dangerous elements. Tails' house and workshop were located on the far edge of the ruins. The airstrip leading to a cliff was buried under snow and ice and Tails' house was gradually becoming one giant snowball itself.

Cream landed at the front door, kicking snow away from the entrance. She rang the doorbell and waited, slapping her arms for warmth. She tried ringing again and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "Tails?" she called. After waiting a few seconds, she yelled louder. "Tails!"

When he still didn't come, she checked the door. It was locked. Tails usually kept a spare key hidden near his workshop. Cream walked around to the side, snow crunching underfoot. She was surprised to find the workshop doors open and the Tornado inside, layered with ice. It wasn't like Tails to leave his machines out like this, with no protection and without taking care of them.

She picked up her pace and flew up to the top frame of the garage door. Cream snatched a gold key sticking out of a trail of snow along the frame. Then she rushed back to the front door and opened it. Once inside, she shook the cold off herself. Cream brushed snow from her jacket and stomped her boots on the welcome mat before entering the living room.

There was no fire going in the fireplace and the lights were out. She flipped on a lamp and shivered. _How can Tails stand this cold?_ She checked the thermostat and turned up the heat. Tails' fireplace operated by a dial on the gray bricks surrounding the inner chamber. She turned the dial and flames sprung up, consuming the logs inside and instantly warming her.

Cream took off her jacket and straightened her orange sweater. "Tails?" She went room by room, checking the kitchen, the restroom, and his room. She did note his rumpled bed sheets half-lying on the floor, so she supposed he had to be home.

She found him in the study down the hall from his bedroom. Study may have been an inappropriate name since half of it was taken up by Tails' inventions, becoming a small, second workshop to his main one. Tails himself was sitting at a desk, hunched over with grease stains on his green sweater. A metal contraption, like a robotic hand, sat before him, with several wires and coils jutting out.

She touched his shoulder. "Tails?" she asked. His face was buried in his arms, as if he was sleeping.

But she heard a muffled, "What is it?"

"Tails, please, talk to me," she said. He ignored her, softly breathing into his arms. "Tails, I want to help."

"There's nothing you can do," he said. "Just leave me alone."

She shook her head. "No, I won't." She couldn't leave when he needed her, whether he realized it or not. Cream had to make him see that she was here for him. "Look up at me." When he refused to, she raised his head. "Tails, look at—"

Despite seeing the real effect the bullies had the few time he allowed, she was never prepared for it. This time was no exception. His face had degraded since she saw him. His cheeks were so matted, as if they had been glued down, and his eyes were pink, no longer crying, but still depressed and upset. He wiped his nose, sniffing and honking on his arm. His trembling frown was pitiful and his whole countenance seemed to sag under the weight of his sorrow. He jerked away from her hands and rubbed his eyes. "Happy now?"

She was hurt, but refused to give up now. "No," she said, pulling up a chair beside him. "I want to help you."

"I can handle it. There's nothing you can do."

"I can be here for you. I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you here. Not when I'm like this." He rested his cheek on his arms, turning away from her.

She rubbed his back. "Tails, I don't care what you look like or how sad you are. I like you for you and I just want to be with you." She realized too late how that came out and diverted her eyes, her face burning up. Those thoughts had taken to slipping out of her mouth now? She wondered how long she could hold back the floodgates before they were exposing themselves more.

Tails looked back at her with one eye. Did he catch it? Was he surprised or pleased? She couldn't read his face properly, but when her hand trailed higher and massaged his shoulders, he leaned into her. "You always have me, Tails."

He finally flopped his head back to face her and sniffed. "Thanks. You always have me, too. Not that you'd need it."

"Don't pay any attention to what they say," she said, scooting closer. "They don't know how you really are. They don't know the real you like I do. You're funny, brave, friendly, kind…" she trailed off, watching his face. His spirit didn't change.

_Should I let him know how I feel? Will that help or will it feel like I don't care about his problem? Is it appropriate or is it not the right time?_ After internally debating the issue for a few seconds, she added, "Handsome," to the list. When his ears straightened and he raised an eyebrow, fear clenched her heart. _Oh, it wasn't right! I shouldn't have done that!_

But then he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. His cheeks were tinged a bright red. "And you're cute, kind, and so much more. I really appreciate all you've done for me. Even when I've been really down. You really are a wonderful person." She smiled, giddiness rising in her chest. "I'm sorry for how I've acted." His frown returned, greater than before. "I really don't deserve you or your help."

"Tails, I want to help. You're important to me." Her hand trailed up to his cheeks. She brushed the fur with her thumb, untangling the clumps. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

An impulse overtook Cream, as if she knew the moment was perfect for her to slowly inch her head forward. The perfect moment to let Tails know how important he was to her and how much she cared. His eyes opened up by the tiniest fraction, but he didn't pull away. In fact, his lips parted like hers and she thought he moved his head forward, too.

Their lips fumbled against one another, the inexperience of both causing them to mesh their mouths in an awkward fashion. More than once, they broke apart, trying to correct it only to miss and peck a cheek, but they did their best. They wrapped each other in a tight embrace to help hold the kiss. For Cream, it was electrifying to feel Tails against her. Her short thoughts on the matter never compared to this.

Soon, their little lungs gave out and they broke the kiss for air. They kept ahold of one another, each leaning their head on the other's shoulder. "Wow," he said, breathing hard.

"Yeah, wow," she agreed.

"So, uh, does this mean we're together? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She lifted her head. "I've never had a boyfriend, but I guess so. Is that what you want?"

"Definitely," he said, kissing her cheek. "What about you?"

"Of course!" she said a little too loud. She hugged him tighter, burying her face in his chest. "Amy and Blaze were right," she said to herself.

"What about Amy and Blaze?"

"Nothing," Cream said. Then she sat up and gasped. "That's right! We need to get ready to go to Amy's house! Are your presents wrapped?"

He rubbed his neck. "Not yet."

Cream took his hand and pulled him to the living room. "I'll help you. Then we can stop at my house and pick up my presents on the way."

"Sounds good," he said. He pulled her back before they entered the living room. "But no peeking at your present."

"I promise," she said. "And I'll seal it with a kiss." She pecked his lips and giggled at his goofy grin. She felt herself smiling as wide as he was. Cream knew she wanted to experience that wonderful feeling much more in the future. This Christmas was already turning out better than she expected, the best yet in her opinion. She detached herself from Tails and started to gather the wrapping paper and scissors while he pulled the presents out of a hall closet.

* * *

Rouge was very quick, flitting back and forth throughout the store, not paying attention to anything in particular. Once or twice something caught her eye, like a jacket or, as Sonic guessed, something practical for Shadow. She didn't buy any of the items and kept rushing around, searching.

Meanwhile, Sonic impatiently checked every clock he passed. The mall closed in thirty minutes, then twenty, then ten, all while Rouge continued to waste time. _And I still haven't found a present for Amy._ He kicked himself, racking his mind what to buy her as Rouge looked over some watches.

Then in a nearby aisle, he spotted bundles of yarn, packets of needles, and large crochet kits that claimed one could make a sweater within a few hours. He recalled what Shadow had suggested about hand-making a gift. He lifted one of the packages off the hook and read the backside. _Anybody can do it, huh?_ he thought as his eyes skimmed the description. _Might as well try it. I got no better idea what to get her._ He snatched up purple, red, and blue balls of yarn, and tucked the package under his arm. When he turned around to continue tracking Rouge, he couldn't find her.

_Great._ He ran through the store, racing up every aisle to find her. Eventually, he found her paying for her gift, already wrapped by an employee. What had she bought for Shadow? Sonic racked his brain, trying to remember what she had been looking at last. _Watches, right? But she could've moved on when I wasn't looking._

He bought his package and yarn and followed her out of the store, hoping she might let slip what she had bought. Yet she turned around, tugged on her coat, and spotted him. "Hey there, Blue Boy. Taking up knitting?"

"Crochet," he said.

"A secret desire of yours?" she asked teasingly. They started walking alongside one another toward the exit. "Or would saying it's for a secret desire of yours fit better?"

He diverted his eyes, shrugging and looking forward. "Thought I'd try making a present this year."

"Oh, how bold. I'll need to give you my size."

He smirked and eyed her gift. "What about you? Pick up a present for someone special in there?"

She hid the gift on her other side. "Maybe, maybe not. Could be someone else's, could be yours."

"Could be Shads' present. What did you get him this year?"

"Aren't you the nosey little hedgehog?" she said with a wink. "Tell you what, how about you tell me what you're getting for Amy? Are you crocheting something?"

He started to hide the package and yarn, but figured she had already read him anyway. And if he told her, then he could find out what Shadow's present was. "I was thinking about it. Maybe a sweater. Don't tell her though."

Rouge drew her pinched fingers across her lips. "On my honor."

Sonic was skeptical of how much value her honor held. "Now what did you get Shadow?"

"I'm afraid that's a secret."

"But you said—"

"I asked you to tell me what you're making Amy. I never said I'd tell what I bought Shadow," she said, laughing.

He growled under his breath. _She got me there._

"Why do you care so much anyway? Planning to help him out and tell him?"

Sonic dodged the question. "Well it seems pretty bad that you wouldn't buy him a present at all. That's what you were here for, wasn't it?"

"How did you know that?" He clamped his mouth shut and scratched his ear. "Oh, you _are_ quite the sneak! How long were you tailing us?"

"Long enough."

"I guess spying that good deserves a little hint," she said, producing her wrapped gift. She smiled at it as they exited the mall. "It _is_ something special for Shadow. That's all I'll say."

"You think he'll like it?"

Her smile faltered. "I hope so."

He frowned. "Hey, I'm sure he will if you think so. You know him best. You should've seen him try to buy a gift for you. He was totally lost and we wandered around the store for hours."

"He spent hours looking for a gift? For me?" Her face brightened and her sea-green eyes sparkled.

Sonic bit his tongue. "Oh, uh, hey, I better get going. Got to make this sweater. I'll see you at Amy's!" Then he dashed off for the Mystic Ruins, mentally slapping himself. _Some helpful spy you are. Stupid! Stupid!_

**A/N:** Whew. Chapter two done.

**Sword:** Yay! Hope you guys are liking it so far. Please let us know what you think of it. Onto the next one!

**Pen:** Give us a break.

**Sword:** No can do! Christmas is fast approaching! Mush! Write!

**Pen:** Can it! En garde!


	3. Chapter 3: Take the Hint

**A/N:** *cracks knuckles* Okay, let's do this. What are you doing, Pen?

**Pen:** Looking for a present for Sword.

Oh, saved your special someone for last too, eh? Get gifts for everyone else yet?

**Pen:** Who else would I get a gift for?

…Anyway, Sonic and all related material belong to Sega. The story, Sword, and Pen belong to me. Please enjoy.

**Sword:** Hey, Pen! Whatcha doing?

**Pen:** Nothing!

**Chapter 3- Take the Hint**

Sonic rushed into Tails' house and shut the door. As he shivered and warmed up to the heat inside, he saw Tails and Cream huddled on the floor, wrapping presents. Their heads were leaned close together and they hadn't noticed him yet. He was surprised when their hands touched when tying a bow on one present and Cream kissed the kitsune's cheek with a smile. Tails blushed and turned, catching Sonic's widening grin.

"Oh, hey, Sonic," he said.

"Oh, Mr. Sonic! Hello," Cream said.

"Hey," he said, the grin continuing to spread until it stretched ear to ear. "And what are you two up to? Wrapping gifts?"

"Yeah," Tails said.

"Okay. I have some of my own to wrap. I'll leave you two alone," he said, placing emphasis on the last word. He started to walk down the hall to his room, but stopped. "Oh, and Tails?"

"Yeah."

Sonic barely bit back a chuckle. "You're supposed to turn into the kiss, not away." The two became as red as Knuckles and he gave them a thumbs up. Then he jogged down the hall to his room, shutting the door and laying out the package and yarn on his bed.

He tore open the package and dumped the materials out, sorting through them for the instructions. He unfolded the paper when he found it, glancing over the diagrams of how to crochet clothes. Sonic picked up the two plastic sticks among the materials and held them out in one hand between his fingers. He tapped their ends together. _Like giant chopsticks_, he thought.

Sitting on the bed, he grabbed the red yarn and unraveled it as he read the directions.

* * *

"We're home!" Amy shouted from below. Blaze left her dress alone and came downstairs. She helped Amy and Silver put their bags away in the hall closet. "Did you take the food out?"

"Yes, it's all ready. Find everything you wanted?"

"Yeah," Amy said, hanging up her coat. But Silver looked troubled and nervous. Blaze wondered if something had happened. The phone rang, interrupting their conversation. "Can you answer that?" Amy asked. "I need to start laying out the dishes."

"Sure," Blaze said. Silver was already heading upstairs with a bag in his hands. She watched him as she picked up the phone. "Amy Rose's residence." She leaned to the side, catching him disappear around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Blaze?" Knuckles asked. "Is Amy there?"

"She's a little busy. Can I give her a message?"

"Uh, yes." He sounded rushed and in a hurry. "Something came up, last minute with Shade and the Chaotix. Won't be able to make it tonight. Oh, and can you ask Tails when he shows up to check on the defenses for the Master Emerald up here? I think one of the traps is down and he isn't answering his phone."

"Sure thing," Blaze said. He hung up and she relayed the message to Amy.

"That's too bad," Amy said. "I was hoping they could come."

"Do you need any help here?"

"No, thanks." Amy grabbed some large utensils and stuck them into the different dishes. "I got everything under control here. Go enjoy yourself."

Blaze headed back to the living room and picked up her present to Silver. She wondered if she should give it to him now. She didn't want to have him open it in front of everyone. Blaze wanted it to be special, private, a moment shared only between them. She had planned to bring him up to her room during the party, turn down the lights so he wouldn't see her devolve into a jittery mess, and give him the present.

The more she thought about it, the more she worried someone could interrupt them. People might realize they were missing and intrude. Therefore, Blaze carried the present upstairs and knocked on Silver's door. There was a loud yelp, followed by a _crash!_ She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She pounded on it. "Silver?! Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," he said. "Just tripped. Don't come in. I'm wrapping presents."

She left him alone and returned to her room. The guests would be arriving soon and then the party would begin. Blaze faced down her dress, steeling her resolve to make it through the evening wearing it. She shut her door, put the present on her bed, and started to undress so she could slip into the confining gown.

* * *

Shadow trudged through the snow and freezing weather, his mind too lethargic and cold to want to dwell on the present under his arm. But the growing unease in his stomach as the sun set was growing. He had stopped at his place to pick up his gifts for everyone else. He toted them in a sack in one hand and had taken the long way to Amy's house to think.

Rouge often told him that Maria wouldn't have wanted him to isolate himself from everyone and he knew that was true. Maria had been a social butterfly, pleasant, approachable, and encouraged Shadow to reach out to other people. However, his mind and the version of Maria it created wouldn't let him be, torturing him nonstop. They refused to stop stonewalling him at every juncture.

On the path to Amy's alone, he spotted Maria several times through tricks of the eyes: women with a similar feature of two of hers sporting a downcast expression, seeing her in the clouds, and even one snowman that resembled someone with her figure, its frozen face hard-set and disapproving of him and what he wanted to do. Everywhere he turned, there was Maria, haunting him, tearing at his soul.

_Leave me alone._ He paused by a tree and leaned against it, banging his noggin into the bark. He made the mistake of raising his head and saw clouds like two eyes staring at him. _Stop it_, he told his mind and smacked his forehead.

Rouge's words echoed inside and he repeated them to himself. _Maria would want this. Maria would want me to be happy._ The clouds above lazily drifted away. He pushed off the tree and tightened his grip on the gifts. _I have to overcome this._ He would push through, give the bracelet to Rouge, and beat this.

As Amy's house appeared in the distance, he hung his head and closed his eyes. _Give me strength._ When he looked up, he saw a blonde girl in front of a house with striking blue eyes. She stopped playing in the snow and frowned at him. Shadow quickened his pace, gritting his teeth.

* * *

'_A few hours', it said._ The crochet hook slipped out of his hand again and the mess of a sweater fell apart, destroying several minutes work. _'Anyone can do it,' it said._ Sonic flipped through the instructions, running his fingers down the lines. _Maybe I missed something. It can't be this hard._

He grabbed the large needle firmly and wrapped the purple yarn around it. Before he could start to recreate his work, Tails knocked on his door. "Sonic? We're heading over to Amy's now."

"Okay, cool. I'll be there later," he said. He heard the workshop door shutting outside, then the front door open and close. Sonic looked at the directions again. _I need to hurry. _Quick as could be, his hands moved at a lightning pace, hooking, pulling the needle through, and creating the sweater piece by piece. Within minutes, his ever famous speed had him a sweater with violet swirls against a red and blue background.

Sonic held up the sweater, admiring it. "Hah! Too easy!" Yet as the words left his lips, the sweater unraveled into a bundle in his lap. He grunted and swept it aside.

_Should've bought Amy something else._ _Maybe there's still time to find her something._ He looked at the setting sun outside, almost gone beneath the horizon. _Guess it's a no go on that._ He eyed the crochet kit, wondering if he could stuff the materials back inside the package and present that as a gift since he had failed at it.

Then he thought of his scarf and how hard Amy always worked on his gifts. They couldn't be easy to make, even for someone with her skill. That didn't seem to matter to Amy. She always poured her heart and soul into the smallest token to Sonic, her love and passion always present in everything she gave him. It was one of the many attributes he liked about her.

He wouldn't give up on her gift. Whether or not he failed, he would give his best effort. It was what Amy deserved. _How could I give up now?_ He picked up the needle and yarn again. _There has to be a way for me to do this._ The instructions hadn't helped, so he was left to figure it out on his own.

_Who could help me make this?_ His mind trailed to Amy. _Can't exactly ask her to make her own gift, now can I?_ he sarcastically thought. But the more he stayed on her, the more an idea began to take shape in his mind. _Amy does know about crocheting. She might have some books or notes on it._ _I could sneak in and use those to make this thing._

It wasn't the best idea, but he saw no better option. So he gathered up his materials and other presents into his shopping bag, slipped into his jacket and scarf, and dashed out the door. _Time for another sneaking session._

* * *

Blaze gasped, the dress digging into her ribs. She barely had room to bend over and straighten out the hem. _I'm going to burn this dress after tonight_, she decided. Its vice grip kept her from moving fast. She examined herself in the mirror, turning this way and that. All that was left for her to do was apply light touches of make-up. She was dreading the stiff, awkward movement she would have to fight with for that.

_Knock, knock!_ "Blaze?" Silver called outside her door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

Blaze grabbed her present and swiveled back and forth. Should she hide it? But she wanted to give it to him earlier. _I'm not sure I'm ready._ She thought of her other choice of presenting him the heirloom at the party. _Better do it now._ "Yes, come in," she finally said.

He entered, holding a lumpy package, and shut the door. "I wanted to—" He stopped when he saw her, his jaw dropped slightly. She grinned. It was always the same reaction from him when he saw he dressed nicely, especially in this gown. He tried to hide it, but she had the following sequence memorized.

His mouth rapidly closed and opened, as if he were stammering. Then his cheeks took on a rosy hue and he diverted his eyes to the ceiling or the ground. He rubbed one side of his neck, then the other if particularly affected, like he did now. Finally, he cleared his throat and tried to return to the topic at hand, beginning with an "Um." Blaze found it silly and adorable, her heart melting at his embarrassed behavior.

All this Silver did, before holding out his wrapped package. "Um, I wanted to give you this. Figured it might be more useful if you have it now."

She set aside her present and accepted the gift. Blaze pulled the ribbon off the top before tearing apart the wrapping. Inside, there was a carefully folded silver dress that glittered in the light. She took out it and let it fall to full-length in her hands. "Do you like it?" he asked as she noticed the cut back.

"Yes," she said, smiling. Not only was it a stunning dress, it was the perfect excuse to abandon her current one "Let me go try it on." She nearly skipped to the restroom, kicking the door closed and ripping off the red gown. She slid into the silver one and was surprised how comfortable it was. Blaze could actually breathe without anything gouging her chest, and her legs and arms had free range once more thanks to the sleeveless design and knee-length end. She stepped out of the bathroom and Silver ran through his routine of flustered nerves again.

"Wow," he said just loud enough for her to hear. She chuckled as he shook his head. "Um, do you like it? Does it fit?"

"Yes and yes," Blaze said, spinning around to show him. "I finally feel free. It's a lot better than that other one."

"I liked the other one, too," he said, shrugging. "I thought you looked good in it."

"I know," she said. She picked up her present and handed it to him. "This is for you."

He opened the box and pulled out the heirloom, cradling it in his hand. His eyes widened, blinking hard in disbelief, and he tripped over his words. "I don't know what to say. This is-is—"

"One of my family's treasures," she said. She plucked the heirloom out of his hand and unclasped the pin on the backside. Blaze attached it to his glove for the time being. "This has been passed down through the generations and I want you to have it."

He marveled at the pin, his mouth agape. "I-I can't accept this." He held his hand back out to her. "This is too important. I don't have anything like this to give you."

"Silver," she said, pushing his hand back to chest, which she stole a quick feel of. "I want you to have it. It's a sign to let everyone know how important you are to us, to me." She hoped the hint was obvious enough.

He looked unsurely at the pin. "I wish I had something like this to give to you though. I don't have any special family heirlooms or anything."

She smiled and came closer to him. "Silver, I don't care about that. You've already given me so much more. More than I could ever ask for." _Well, except for one thing_, she thought.

"Thank you," he said. "I don't know what to say. You're important to me, too." Her heart rose. Was this it? "I just wish I had bought you something better to show that."

_Guess not. _She sighed, but kept up a happy appearance. "I like the dress though. It's very thoughtful of you."

"I had a lot of help from Amy," he said.

"I'm not surprised."

"But there is something I can give you. Something that's all my idea." Suddenly, his hands were cupping her cheeks. He took a deep breath and leaned in, planting a long kiss on her lips.

Blaze could scarcely believe it. It seemed so unreal, a dream that had only been part of her imagination for all these years that now came true. Her heart leapt for joy and she nearly jumped onto Silver. Instead she bounced up, pushing into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she kissed back, leaning her head to the side and melding her lips into a perfect form and sync with his.

The doorbell rang and Amy shouted from below, "I'll get it!" The interruption brought the two out of their kiss, but Blaze kept her arms tightly held around Silver. She laid her cheek on his shoulder and panted lightly. Her head spun and she thought if Silver didn't slide his hands around her waist, she might've fallen over. He seemed pretty dazed himself, a lopsided toothy smile adorning his face.

"That was a pretty good idea," she said.

"Thanks." He buried his mouth on top of her head and kissed there. "I have some more just like it."

"I'm very interested to hear them." She grinned cheekily at him. "But we should head downstairs for now."

He nodded and opened her door. Before they left, she pulled him back in her room for one more kiss. Then he offered her his arm and she accepted. They walked downstairs to greet Shadow, who was standing in the living room talking with Amy.

* * *

Nightfall and the perilous snow around the Mystic Ruins had forced Sonic to be careful running through rising and falling landscape. The city was no better, as hundreds of pedestrians were out doing last minute shopping, and the streets were packed with cars, their headlights blinding him. When he arrived at the suburbs where Amy lived, he figured things would be easier. But as he slipped on a patch of black ice and barely managed to recover, he abandoned that notion.

In the distance, he spotted Amy's house. He dove behind a nearby trash can when he saw Tails, Cream, and Rouge greeted by Amy and welcomed into the house. The inside looked so warm and toasty that Sonic wanted to run up there and join them. _I can't yet. It'd look pretty bad and last minute if I went in and let them know I was still making it._

He observed the house, searching for some way to enter. There were only two doors, one in the front and one in the back. Since the front was out of the question, he snuck around to the rear one. The screen door on it was closed, but the wooden door was wide open. Unfortunately, standing outside on the back porch were Silver and Blaze, talking to one another and holding hands. They were positively beaming and Sonic was surprised when Silver pecked her cheek. _Man, is everyone getting together today? Guess Christmas makes love pretty infectious._

Sonic crept to a leafless tree in the backyard and peered past the pair. Even if he slipped past them, the door led to the kitchen. Amy was bustling around at the stove. _So much for that._

Every window on the bottom floor was shut and locked. He thought one on the top floor might still be open, but the question was how he could get up there? Running up the wall would alert everyone to his presence and there was nothing attached to the house to climb up to the second story. His gaze trailed upwards and he noticed the tree he was under possessed long branches. Long branches that ended within jumping distance of the shingled awning hanging over the back porch. Sonic slid his bag up to his shoulder and started to climb the tree. He stayed to the far side where the shadows were greatest and moved quickly.

When he reached the top of the trunk, he sat in the little crook where all the branches originated. It was an uncomfortable seat and he was poked in his sides by smaller branches. But he had a clear view of the surrounding houses and neighborhood.

Only one of the branches was thick enough to carry him close to Amy's house. Sonic stood with one foot in the crook and another on the base of his chosen branch. With both hands, he pulled himself forward and wrapped his legs around the wood. He shimmied his way along, careful not to shake the branch too much.

He stopped when he heard a peculiar sound. It was like plastic tearing and many items shifting around. Sonic glanced at his bag and saw the crochet needle poking through it. _Great._ He hefted up the bag and tried to push the needle back in. But the movement caused the needle to tear a wider hole and fall out.

Immediately, Sonic let go of the branch with his hands. He dangled by his legs and caught the needle. With his other hand, he bunched up the bag, closing the hole before anything else could tumble through it. The branch wobbled up and down, threatening to loosen his legs' crossed grip. The blood was already rushing to his head.

He looked at the bag, examining the hole. It was bad. _One more rip like that and everything will fall._ It was a poor predicament to be in and he thought he would seem absolutely silly to anyone who saw him. A cold wind whipped up, urging him to continue. _Can't stay out here for long. _He stuck the needle between his teeth and turned his attention to the branch. Swinging his torso back and forth, he grabbed ahold once more and clung to the branch.

Now Sonic was upside down. He stayed that way, pulling himself further toward the house. When he was at the end of the branch, he climbed back to the top. He was sitting right-side up, but now faced a difficult task. The branch's width could only accommodate him standing sideways and the jump was greater than he had estimated. He couldn't back down now though.

Sonic stood up on the branch and swung his arms, bouncing his platform. "One," he whispered. "Two, th—"

_Crack! Ker-rack!_ Sonic jolted down and leapt for the awning. He caught it with his arms, the lip rammed into his chest and knocking the wind out of him. Grunting, he scrambled onto the awning and steadied himself on it to prevent sliding off the snow-covered shingles. There was a dull _whump_ below. He gazed over the side and saw the end piece of the branch lying in the snow.

Silver and Blaze were investigating the fallen piece. "What was that?" she asked, examining the tree.

"I don't know," he said. "Guess it just fell off."

When Blaze looked up, Sonic pulled back, slinking against the wall. Thankfully, Amy suddenly called out to them. "Silver! Blaze! We're about to exchange presents!"

"Okay, we'll be right there!" Silver said. He wrapped his arm around Blaze's shoulder and guided her back inside. She took one last look at the branch and then they were gone.

Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank _you, _Amy._ He checked the windows. One of them slid open, so he crept inside. Unfortunately, as he was lifting his leg over the windowsill, he stepped on a pair of shoes beneath the window and slipped, falling into a nightstand and banging his head on a bed's headboard. He dropped his bag, scattering the contents onto the floor.

"What was that?" someone asked below.

"Do you think it's Santa?" a younger person asked.

Rubbing his head, Sonic grumbled and shoved the shoes aside with his foot. He froze when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He scooped up his bag, supplies, and presents in his arms, threw them under the bed, then straightened the nightstand and shut the window. As the person opened the door, he rolled underneath the bed, trying to stay completely still and silent.

Amy's red boots, just visible under the bed sheets, walked by him. She checked the nightstand and the window, locking it. She stood there and Sonic willed her to leave. _C'mon. Just go._ The bag was ruffling from his short breaths, so he shifted away from it, hoping Amy wouldn't hear.

She started to walk toward the door, but stopped by her closet. _Hurry up!_ A strand of yarn was tickling Sonic's nose, creating an itch. He brushed the yarn away, but the damage was done. He pinched his nose shut, groaning in his hand and fighting the urge to sneeze.

Amy looked through her closet, pushing clothes aside. As Sonic was on the verge of giving in to the sneeze, she shut her closet and left the room. He waited until he heard her footsteps descend the stairs before he let loose, sneezing into his arm. "How does Santa manage to sneak around so easily?" He crawled out from under the bed and grabbed his things. "Now, time to learn about crocheting."

**A/N:** So there's the third chapter. Looks like everyone is getting gifts now.

**Sword:** I still need to get Pen something. I've shopped for everyone else.

Oh, everyone?

**Sword:** Yup. Myself, my family, and some out of town friends.

Are you forgetting anyone?

**Sword: **Hm, nope!

…Anyway, let us know what you think of the story so far. I'm off to guzzle down some eggnog.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds of Sorrow

**A/N:** Okey-dokey then. Let's move to—

**Sword:** The fourth chapter! Yay! We're more than halfway there!

**Pen:** Oh joy. We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't promised this.

**Sword:** Get in the Christmas spirit, Pen! Sonic and all related character and material belong to Sega. The story, Pen, and me belong to the author!

**Pen:** Humbug and may you all roast in your pudding.

**Sword:** See? You're getting into it, Scrooge! Please enjoy!

**Chapter 4- Bonds of Sorrow**

The few books Amy had in her room were of no help. A day planner, address book, journal— which Sonic peeked at a few of the entries and smiled as she described the "thrilling experience of being rescued by her handsome hero" on one page. Yet there was nothing else.

Sonic opened the bedroom door as silently as possible. He checked the hall, turning his head from side to side. The toilet flushed from the restroom down the hall and he pulled back into the darkness, waiting. Tails left and traipsed downstairs. Then Sonic dashed to the room on his left.

He flattened his back to the room's wall and looked around. It appeared to be a guest bedroom. Peering out from his hiding spot, the room across was the same. Sonic checked the hall, then sped across to the last room on the opposite side that faced the restroom. It was a storage room and lounge, with boxes piled to one side and a couple of chairs on the other. Sonic closed the door and began rummaging through the boxes.

After searching through several, he finally found one stacked with books. Books of all kinds were piled in there, from mysteries to a small, but unsurprising collection of romantic novels about women partaking in adventures with shirtless men on the front covers. "Travel books, world culture," Sonic mused to himself as he tossed aside book after book. "Yes! Crochet!" He held the treasure aloft and suddenly felt a sense of embarrassment for becoming excited over a book on this subject.

Cracking it open, he flipped through the pages until he found a section on clothes. He dumped his materials on the floor. "Okay then," he said, picking up his needle and yarn. "Hope this works."

* * *

"This one's from Cream to Tails," Amy said, passing the present to its recipient. The little boy tore into the package and pulled out an odd device. It seemed to be a mixture of a wrench and screwdriver, with several buttons attached to it. "Wow! The Hexatech 900! Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Cream said. She blushed furiously when he planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he appeared to realize what he was doing and scratched his head. Amy and Rouge cooed over them and Silver chuckled.

Shadow sat on the end of the sofa, his chin in his hands. Every other of his presents except one were under the Christmas tree. His gift to Rouge was hidden behind his back, squashed against the sofa. There was no chance he would be able to give it to her in front of everyone without acting like it was nothing special. So he waited and hoped for a lull to drag her away from the rest of the group. Otherwise, it would be pretty suspicious when all the presents were opened and she hadn't received anything from him.

"I wonder where Sonic is," Amy said, shoving around the other gifts. She picked up one addressed to her from Rouge.

"He was wrapping presents when we left," Tails said. "He should be here soon."

She nodded, but Shadow caught her slight frown. She had waited as long as possible for Sonic to arrive before opening presents. However, Amy had eventually given in, not wanting to inconvenience anyone because of his tardiness. _He better get here soon_, Shadow thought.

"I need to go check on the food," Amy said. "No kissing until I get back." She winked at Cream and Tails, who hid their faces in their hands.

The others began to chat with one another and Shadow sensed a perfect opportunity to give Rouge her gift. He coughed into his hand, gaining her attention. He jerked his head to the side and they walked out to the front porch together. "We'll be right back," Rouge said. They bundled in their warm garments and shut the door.

The temperature had dropped immensely and Shadow buried his hands in his jacket's pockets, bracing himself against the cold. He looked up at the starry sky above. They twinkled, like Rouge's eyes when she was happy. At the moment, she was staring at him, her arms crossed and her teeth chattering.

"Let's make this quick and not freeze to death," she said, blowing puffs of smoky air with every word. "What did you want?"

_Here we go. I can do this._ He took the present out and handed it to her. "For you."

She opened the box and a joyful smile overtook her face, her eyes lighting up. Although it could have been the reflection of the bracelet as she took it out and marveled over it. When she finally ripped her gaze from it, she said, "Thanks. It's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it," he said, trying to act aloof, casual. "Does it fit?"

"Like a glove," she said, slipping it on. "And here's your present." She produced a flat package and handed it over.

"Oh." He nodded and ripped off the paper, but nearly dropped the present when he saw what it was.

Very carefully, he traced his gloved hand across the portrait in his hands. In a wooden frame were two pictures, a black and white one on the top and a recent colored one on the bottom. The bottom was of Rouge and him, walking downtown while she snapped a photograph of them. His arm was around her waist, which had been at her insistence. The top displayed Shadow held in Maria's arms and Gerald Robotnik standing beside her, his proud chest thrust forward and a hand on her shoulder. It was shortly after Shadow had been created, a picture taken to "mark this momentous day," as Gerald had put it.

Every fiber of Shadow's being shook and he didn't know what to say or do. Maria's long-past-gone eyes stared at him, daring Shadow to continue with his original plan.

"You know," Rouge said, crossing her arms and smirking, "you're supposed to say 'Thank you'. It was pretty hard to find a past photo to make this 'show where you've been, where you are, capture your life' sort of thing." But as he stood there silent, she dropped her hands and cocked an eyebrow. "Shadow?"

Over and over, he opened his mouth, trying to expel some word out. He constantly failed and gripped the frame harder. His vision narrowed and he was held captive by Maria.

Until now, he thought he could go through with everything. He could've avoided thinking or talking about Maria and spill himself to Rouge with no trouble. Sure, the repercussions would be serious later when the torture of his mind overwhelmed him, but he would've had a happy time for a little while. Just a little while.

_Crack!_ The glass on the frame splintered and Shadow ground his teeth. _A little while. That's all I wanted. Just a short time!_

All his pleas were for naught. Maria continued to watch him, guilting him for even thinking of moving on. His mind conjured up the immense agony and he fell to one knee.

"Shadow!"

Shadow snapped out of it and he looked up. Rouge was bending over, a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at the photograph. With Rouge standing over him, Maria's face adapted a tone of neutrality, of complete innocence.

"I…" he tried to explain, but couldn't. He wiped his hand down his face. He thought he had overcome experiences like that, beaten them and entered the next stage of grief and guilt. Shadow had controlled himself better in recent years.

Every now and then, one cropped up like now. And like every instance when it happened, Rouge asked, "Maria?"

With the slightest movement, he bobbed his head up and down. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Rouge said. "I didn't mean—"

"There's nothing to be sorry about." He stood, brushing the snow off his knee. "It's not your fault."

He offered her a small smile, but she jutted her lip and her face darkened. "Shadow, you can't keep doing this. You have to confront this instead of suppressing it."

"And what would you have me do?" he asked. He had tried confronting his memories to no avail. "Nothing else works. I can at least deal with the temporary bouts."

"Look, you shouldn't have to. There's nothing for you to be sorry for either."

"Like you would know. You weren't there." He turned over the portrait in his hands so he didn't have to look at Maria. "You didn't see her die. Sacrifice herself for me."

"Maybe if you talked to me about it—" Rouge started.

"You don't need to get involved," he said, cutting her off.

However, Rouge was not one to take no for an answer and he knew it. "Yes, I do! When it affects you like this, I'm already involved!" She snarled and stuck her face in his, baring her teeth. "I've told you before. Maria wouldn't want you to beat yourself up like this. Not over her. She wanted you to be happy"

Exasperated, Shadow clenched and unclenched his fist. "No, there's more to it than that. You don't understand."

As Rouge was glaring at him, he turned over the picture and stole a glance at it. Maria had returned to boring her gaze into his soul, shaming him.

"Really?" Rouge asked, sounding unconvinced. "Then enlighten me. What is it?" When he refused to answer, she jabbed her finger in his chest. "Tell me what it is, Shadow. What could be so complicated that I couldn't understand? What's this thing you're trying to hide?"

"The thing," he began, swallowing hard. He had to pull through this. Had to overcome it. _Don't look at the picture_, he told himself. "The thing is I lo—" He choked and cleared his throat. His mind was working on overdrive, trying to hold him back. "Love you."

The inner machinations of his mind seemed to crumble and there was almost a deafening scream from the entity inside that cursed its failure. Maria had hold of his gaze once more and she was livid, her face one of malice boiling beneath the surface. She gripped his heart, squeezing and wrenching it in her grasp.

Rouge covered her shocked mouth and she looked down at the snow. When she raised her eyes again, she asked, "How long?"

"A while now," he said. Suddenly, she leapt on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply.

She pulled away for a moment and smacked his chest lightly. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

His eyes were fixed to Maria's. Rouge followed him down to the portrait and covered the top half with her hand. "Shadow, this can't go on. What would Maria think?"

"I can't be this close to someone. I shouldn't be. I'll just fail again and then—"

She grabbed him by the chin and jerked his head up to face her. "I didn't ask what your guilt thinks. I asked what Maria would think."

What Maria would think. The words echoed in his mind and already, more of the shame and doubt was rising up. But there was a break in that barrier of blame, one that Shadow peered through. For to conjure up the regret over Maria, his mind had to use Maria as a template.

Shadow dug his fingers into the crack, tearing away pieces until he could peer through. Inside, he saw Maria, the true Maria, standing there, blonde hair shimmering and blue eyes laughing. She came closer to him, cupping his cheek in her soft, gentle hand and smiled at him. The barrier started to reseal itself, but Shadow held it open, leaning into the hand and enjoying its comfort.

Then he was back outside in the cold snow, facing Rouge, who was in the same position, her fingers brushing his cheek. "She would want me to be happy," he said. It was true. He didn't exactly feel a weight lift off his shoulder, as his mind was desperately trying to patch the hole in its mounting guilt. But he did feel lighter, like he had made a breakthrough.

"Exactly," Rouge said. "We all want you to be happy." She grinned. "I love you, too. So don't act like I'm fragile. I won't break if you're close." She kissed him again, holding onto his shoulders. This time, he kissed back, pulling her closer until they were pressed against one another. They moaned softly into one another's mouths, snorting air sharply out of their noses as they pressed their lips hard together, turning to all sorts of angles for the best position.

When their cold lungs begged for air, they separated, panting heavily as they leaned their foreheads against one another. "Better," Rouge said, chuckling airily.

And right then and there, Shadow thought everything would start turning around. Without needing to say anything, he knew Rouge would be by his side and help him. As he rested his chin on her shoulder, he held up the portrait behind her back. When he looked at Maria, she no longer seemed angry. In fact, her cheery smile encouraged him, strengthened him. His lips tugged upwards by a hair and he closed his eyes, squeezing Rouge tighter in their embrace. His thoughts became blank and soon there was only the two of them, warming each other in the chilly weather until Amy called them back inside to finish opening presents.

* * *

_Work faster. Work faster._ Sonic was flipping back and forth through the pages with his foot while trying to crochet the sweater. He refused to stop, continuing to work away while everyone talked downstairs. From the room, he could hear everyone accepting and thanking each other for the gifts, along with occasional questions of where the blue hedgehog was.

When the noise died down, Sonic paused in his work and perked up his ears. "So what should we do with Sonic's presents?" someone asked.

"I guess leave them under the tree," Amy said. She sounded disheartened and it tore at Sonic to hear her like that. His hands sped up, hooking and needling as quick as could be.

"We could go search for him," Tails suggested. "He might be back at the workshop."

"No, no. It's too cold out there," Amy said.

"I'll go," a deep, gruff voice that identified its owner as Shadow right away.

"He should be here after all," Blaze said. "I'll help you." The others volunteered as well.

"But dinner will be cold," Amy said as a clambering of footsteps headed toward the door.

"We won't be long," Silver said. "If we don't find him, we'll come back."

"Okay. Thank you. I'll try and keep the food warm." They rushed out of the house and Sonic saw Tails, Cream, Rouge, and Silver take off into the air. "Be careful!" Amy called. Then the front door slammed shut.

Sonic couldn't ask for a more perfect opportunity. With Amy electing to stay behind to tend to dinner, he could give her the sweater now. But he had to finish first before anyone came back. He figured he only had several minutes at most.

"Almost there," he said, only paying attention to the sweater's neck taking form. The bottom half was blue and gradually faded to red with an intermix of purple between the two sides. To him, it did seem like the kind of color style Amy would wear. However, he accidentally stepped on part of his work and the top half of the sweater came apart. "Not again!" He kicked his shoe out of the yarn and struck the floor.

He froze. Ever so slowly, he laid his ear to the floor. For a moment, he didn't hear anything. Then he heard someone coming to the staircase. _Creak. Creak._ Step by step, Amy was climbing up the stairs.

Sonic turned off the lights and stowed away in the room's closet with his supplies. He wasn't ready. In the dark, he furiously worked, trying to repair the damage and finish the sweater. Amy was coming closer and closer. The door across the hall opened.

_I can't even see what I'm doing._ But he didn't stop. He kept on crocheting, squinting in the darkness and barely making out the shape of the sweater. He grabbed yarn by the fistful and hooked it, hoping he was recreating the correct pattern.

The room's door opened and Amy flipped the light on. Sonic fumbled his hook. Amy passed by the closet, her red dress visible through the door's slits. Sonic straightened his hook. _Almost there_. The sweater was nearly completed. Then without warning, Amy threw open the closet doors.

**A/N:** And we'll leave you there for now.

**Sword:** What?! No!

**Pen:** Yes. Payback for making us commit to this.

Sorry it's a little shorter, but we didn't want to combine everything into this chapter. Thank you for reading and please let us know what you think of it so far.

**Sword:** We were about to find out…


	5. Chapter 5: A Blue Bargain

**A/N:** Now, the final chapter.

**Sword:** Maybe we should extend th—

**Pen:** *knocks her out with a mallet* No, no, no, no, no.

Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega. The story, Sword, and Pen belong to me. Please do not use without permission. Thank you.

**Pen:** Let's just hurry this up. Go and read it already.

**Chapter 5- A Blue Bargain**

"Sonic?"

Everything froze. Amy held the doors open and took a step into the closet. Sonic eyed the sweater, then the yarn beside him. He needed a little more time. _There's only one way out of this._ He hid the sweater behind his back and snatched up a ball of yarn, staring Amy down. "What are you—?" but Sonic bolted out of the closet. In a flash, he closed the doors and tightly wrapped the handles together with yarn, tying the strands in a knot.

"Sonic!" She pounded on the doors, rattling them.

"Sorry, Ames. I have to do this." Before he could finish the sweater, there was an odd sound from within the closet, like a sword being removed from its sheath. Sonic's heart trembled at the recognition of the sound. Turning, he ran away down the hall as Amy smashed through the closet with her Piko Piko Hammer.

She followed him, hefting the large red and yellow weapon over her shoulder. He dashed into the kitchen, putting the final touches on the sweater. As he reached the table of food, he completed it and came to a full stop. Amy crashed into him and they narrowly missed knocking out the various dishes for dinner.

They groaned, rubbing their heads. "You okay?" Sonic asked, his vision rolling round a few moments.

"Yeah," Amy said, sitting up. Her hammer vanished into thin air. "Are you?"

He nodded and picked himself up, leaning on the table for support. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Amy stood and checked her dress. Then she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "What was all that about? Why were you hiding in my closet and why did you lock me in there?" Her eyes widened in realization. "You snuck into my room upstairs, didn't you? What for?"

"To all of the above: because of your Christmas present."

Her face softened. "Christmas present?" A grin crept onto her lips. "Are you my Christmas present?"

He shook his head and her expression dropped. He produced the sweater. "This is. Merry Christmas." It was only then that he noticed what had become of the sweater. Instead of the original pattern of blue fading to purple, then red, it was now an ugly swirling mixture of all the colors, predominantly blue. Shapes of all sizes were jumbled together and nothing was really consistent at all.

"Uh, thanks, Sonic," Amy said, taking the sweater. Her lips were pursed, as if biting back a laugh. "It's, um, quite blue."

He grinned sheepishly and scratched his ear. "Well, I figured you could use a little more blue in your life."

She blushed and giggled. "I think I could, too. Know where I might get some more?"

"I think I might," he said. "There's a guy I know, delivers pretty quickly." He stepped closer to her, sweat sliding down his brow. His mouth became shaky and his tongue dried up. Amy looked surprised, but sported a full smile from one rosy cheek to the other.

"Is his price good?" she asked as his hands slowly gripped her hips.

"Oh, it's a bargain," he said. His vision rocked again and his head was as light as a balloon. Amy's arms were around him? _When did that happen?_ he thought. It was a loose hold, not one of her bone-crunching hugs. He relaxed into it and tried to keep up the banter. But his mind was too far gone, lost to a glistening haze in her eyes.

Then without warning, she was moving closer to him. He was closing the gap, too. Soon, they were kissing. Sonic could almost feel Amy jumping for joy inside and he was pretty sure he heard a small, joyful squeal as their lips pressed against one another. He reached up and caressed her cheek with his thumb and ran his fingers through her bangs. Her grip on him tightened, but it stayed in the comfortable range.

She kissed him with immense passion. When they finally separated, he had trouble leaving the lip lock, as she gulped down a short breath while their mouths still touched and tried to reinitiate it. He gave into another short kiss and then finally ended it.

Amy nestled her face into his neck, a happy hum on her lips. Sonic held her, rubbing her back, and closed his eyes. Neither were aware of the group's return and how the pair had been left alone in the kitchen after Tails spotted them, then shooed the rest away.

When they parted, they headed back into the living room, where everyone was waiting. Sonic caught a knowing smirk from Tails. The pair sat on the sofa and everyone handed him his gifts. When he had finished unwrapping them and thanking his friends, he noticed there was no present from Amy.

The others dispersed, Shadow and Rouge heading upstairs while the rest entered the kitchen. Amy held Sonic back from following them and then dug out a present from underneath the tree. "Merry Christmas," she said.

Inside was a box with a fur-rimmed blue hat, not unlike a Santa hat, complete with a fuzzy white ball on its tail. Next to that was a bag of candy. "Chili-dog flavor?" Sonic read aloud. "They make that?"

"I was surprised, too," she said.

He ripped open the top and dumped a couple into his mouth. The spicy candy was almost as good as the real thing. As he ate them, he picked up the hat and peered inside it. "I didn't know if I should get you something special like I usually do. I thought you wouldn't want me to be like I normally am and treat it like, well, you know. So I tried to shop for you like everyone else."

"But that didn't stop you from leaving a mark somehow." He pushed part of the hat inside-out, revealing a small heart on the inside.

She looked down, wringing her hands. "It's not visible on the outside, so it should be fine."

He turned the rest of the hat inside-out and ripped off the warning label. Then he jammed it on his head, the heart proudly displayed on the front. Amy beamed and threw her arms around his neck, falling on top of him. They laid on the sofa, holding one another.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the house, the others were in similar positions. Shadow and Rogue were in one of the guest bedrooms, sitting on a bed. Her head was nestled into his as he stared out the window, watching the neighborhood lights flicker off in the darkness. She kissed his jawline and he returned it with a peck on top of her head.

In the kitchen, Silver and Blaze were sitting close at the table, hands held together. They were fixed to one another's eyes until Silver's stomach rumbled. Blaze chuckled and scooted closer to him. "They'll be in here soon," she said.

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "I think I'll be fine," he said, kissing her.

Bracing the cold outside were Tails and Cream. They stood in the backyard, faces ducked into their garments and hands firmly clasped. They leaned into one another, fighting the chilly wind. In the distant sky, the moon lit up the snow, making it sparkle and shine like the stars above. From somewhere in the house, a clock chimed and Cream turned to Tails. "Merry Christmas," she said, planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He blushed and pressed against her more. "Merry Christmas."

**A/N:** Done. *falls over*

**Sword:** Yay!

**Pen:** And I'm gone. *leaves*

**Sword:** Where's your Christmas spirit? Oh, well. Hope you peoples liked it! Please let us know what you think of it and thank you for reading it! Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year!


End file.
